Scattered Dream
by Chocolate Orgy
Summary: AkuRoku,Zemyx,Soriku,OCMarluxia,OCNamine,OCSelphie Spira Academy is a school for teenagers with exeptional powers but what if the school is hiding a secret?Why have students suddenly gone missing?And Why are various parts of the school stained with blood?
1. Chapter 1

Scattered Dream:

…A/N: Heya it's me A K U R O K U- M E M O R I E S Back With another story…so you see I was bored so yea I'm writing a fic that has me and my friends in it I'm also looking for OC's as well so tell me when you review kk's?

Axel: What's This?

A/N: A story…

Roxas: The author does not own KH2 of us…thank god however she owns the plot…

A/N: Huggles Roxas

…no romance kk? Might Be some Soriku and A lot of AkuRoku and me hugging Axel and stuff but yeah…a lot of blood and fighting scenes so this is rated 'm' little kiddies!

BTW I'm 15 , James 15 Alex 15 tough luck my real friends

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : Welcome To Spira Academy

"Alex I am so bored…" A girl with shoulder length black/brown/orange (dunno how the hell that happened but that's my hair) hair and deep charcoal eyes.

"I Know you told me a million times already…" Said A boy with brown hair and freckles

"Hey What do we have next period?" Asked a blond boy with light blue eyes

"Gee I don't know James check your timetable Dumbfuck…" The girl answered

"…um…Yinny?" Alex Said

"Alex shut up I'm pissed." The Girl now known as Yinny shot back rather coldly.

"Since when are you not pissed?" said a voice behind our trio

"Fuck off Shazad." Yinny Hissed

"Oooh why huh?"

"You don't shut up I am going to cut something off and beat you so bad you'll be weaker than my cousin Ryan." Yinny Retorted

"Now That is weak." Alex Said

"Hn..likewise." Yinny Said

"…" Was all James managed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class Period 4

A sudden knock on the door made all the students jolt as their science teacher walked towards the door opening it.

"May Yinny Syuukun ( surname change) Alex Hood and James Binnington please come outside." Their Teacher said

All Three of you walked outside ignoring Matt Hearne as he yelled " Level!"

"What's Wrong?" Alex asked

"Your Being transferred to Spira academy."

"Spi-wha?" Yinny said

"Spira." The man corrected

"Do our parents know about this?" Alex asked

"Yes Spira is a school for teenagers with exceptional powers its also a boarding school your luggage is in the back please hop on the bus."

"Alright…" James Said

All three of you hopped on the bus as soon as you got on your eyes widened.

"Nii-San!" (Brother) Yinny Ran over and huggled the 18 year old.

"Demyx I missed you so much!!!" Yinny cried

"Aw I missed you to!"

Soon You and Demyx started chatting away while Alex and James talked in the background

"Yeah so I said this and he's like Holy hell and stuff."

"Sound like you've been through a lot when I was gone Ne Yinny?"

"Mm-hm."

"Hey Yinny?"

"Yeah?"

"Were Here…"

"Oh…Okay."

All four of you stepped of the bus to face a really huge school (A.K.A The castle that never was).

"Wow this is really huge." Alex said

"I bet you were gonna get lost." James uttered

"Say Yinny?" Demyx asked

"Yeah?"

"Who's Your roommate and you combat class?"

"Combat class?" Yinny asked

"Yeah its like this there are different races Keyblade wielders, berserkers, Nymphs, Nocturnes, Gunbladers, Chakram wielders, Masamune and so on some classes might only have one or two people since their race is rare but you know oh I'm a nocturne by the way." Demyx explained

"Okaay let's see I'm a nocturne as well and my roommate is WHO THE HELL IS AXEL HARADA?" Yinny yelled

"Holy shit you got Axel I feel sorry for you…he's a chakram wielder the only one in the school he's number 1 in the boys combat list and he's a fire wielder…plus he's an asshole." Demyx said

"Oh damn water VS fire…I am so fucking happy…" Yinny groaned

"Hey James who's your roommate and combat class?" Yinny asked

"Well My roommate is Riku Segawa and I'm a Keyblade wielder…" James replied

"Hn you guys will get along Riku is a keyblade wielder as well he's number 2 on the boys combat list." Demyx explained

"Okaay then." James said

"Alex you?" Yinny asked

"Hm lets see I'm a gunblader and my roommate is Hayner Tachibana." Alex said

"Okay I do not know anything about him." Demyx said

"Hey Demy-Kun? Why do you call Axel and asshole?" Yinny asks

"Meh incident…" Demyx answered

"Can You tell me?" Yinny asks

"In private yeah…" Demyx said

Demyx and Yinny walked off leaving James and Alex Behind.

"Umm James…?"

"What?"

"Lets go find our roommates."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Demyx what's wrong?"

"Here I'll tell you…"

**Flashback**

"_Hey Waterboy."_

_Demyx turned around to see Axel and his bunch of friends tailing him_

"_What do you want Axel."_

"_Hn just looking at you pisses me off."_

_Axel hated Demyx no one knows why he just does Demyx hated Axel so hm oh well and Axel always picked fights just because he's number 1 on the combat list he likes to pick on people weaker than him like Demyx who was only 6th on the list._

"_What the hell is your problem anyway?" Demyx asked_

"_Hmph." Axel smirked and summoned his chakrams_

_Demyx's eyes widened he quickly thrust his hand forward and summoned his sitar in a downpour of water._

"_I hate you so much Waterboy."_

_Axel thrust his chakrams forward barely giving Demyx time to dodge out of the way, Axel lit the entire battlefield surrounding them in a wall of fire._

_Demyx gasped as he felt the ground beneath him burn he quickly struck a chord on his sitar and a wave of water cooled the ground, Axel growled as he heated the fire up a bit more Demyx then found his water droplets evaporating within a second._

"_Shit." Demyx thought "I have to use that attack no matter what or I'm dead."_

_Demyx struck several chords on his sitar followed by a loud mix of rock music he struck the final chord and raised his sitar into the air, Demyx began to float off the ground his aqua eyes now glowed a brilliant orange as a giant tsunami gathered behind him the sitar fell back into his hands as he struck a loud note he then thrust his hand forward and the water rushed towards Axel._

_Axel's eyes widened he never thought Demyx could do that, the oncoming wave of water hit Axel pretty hard, the fire was all put out as Axel was thrusted several feet into the air he landed with a dull thud onto the ground._

_Demyx groaned using his sitar to balance himself the attack left him weak and vulnerable to Axel but at least he was down, Demyx cast curaga on himself feeling most of his strength return he got up to see Axel shaking his sopping wet locks of hair a really scary look plastered on his face emerald eyes glowing with anger._

"_Waterboy I am going to KILL YOU!" _

_Demyx didn't have enough time to dodge as one of Axel's Chakrams pierced him in his left shoulder blade the pointy tip of one of the chakrams blade twisting into his flesh, blood poured from the wound as Demyx cried out in pain he stumbled back a few steps clutching at the deep hole in his shoulder._

_Axel smirked and dashed towards Demyx his blades slashing quickly at their prey Demyx was thrown back as several cuts were made across his chest as his sitar clattered onto the ground dispersing into a shower of bubbles._

"_Aww poor Demyx don't have enough strength to summon that sitar of yours? I suppose your defenseless then huh?" Axel sneered at Demyx_

_Axel covered his whole body in white-hot flames he dashed forward grabbing Demyx and pinning him to the ground. Axel knew Nocturne's couldn't withstand more than a 100 degrees heck if they really pushed themselves they could get up to 200 Axel thought that all Nocturnes were useless they shouldn't exist. Oh how high was Axel's temperature now? About 2000 degrees Celsius…_

_Demyx screamed as the heat from Axel's body seeped into his own he struggled beneath Axel trying to get the taller male off him but Axel just increased the temperature. Demyx's blood was now dried around his wound a strangled noise came from the nocturnes throat._

"_It hurts doesn't it Demyx…heh I'll enjoy this." Axel said softly to Demyx_

_Axel pulled both his chakrams back a maddening glint in his beautiful emerald eyes he thrust the blades forward impaling them into Demyx's stomach, The poor nocturne screamed…well tried to he couldn't do that very well since he had blood coming out of his mouth, Demyx's once bright aqua eyes faded into a dull blue as his eyelids slowly closed The last thing he saw were Axel's eyes…before he faded into a coma…_

**Flashback end**

"So that's why you were in that coma for 2 months?" Yinny asked

"Yeah." Demyx answered

"Axel is an asshole…"

Yinny gave Demyx one last hug which Demyx happily returned and they walked off towards the dining hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Why does Axel hate Demy-Kun? You'll find out heh heh heh.

Roxas: she's scary

A/N: hmm oh well its like 11:54 pm here and I'm tired goodnight/goes home/

Axel: Hi Roxy

Demyx/sniffle/Hiccup/

Axel: Awww Demmy what's wrong?

Demyx: Y-y-y-you hurt me whaaaaaaaaaaa.

Axel: Demmy it was only a story I would never hurt you /hugs Demyx/

Demyx: REALLY!?

Axel: Ya Really I love you Demmy!

Demyx: AXIE I LOVE YOU TOO!

Roxas: I feel so rejected Mar-Mar where are you?

Marluxia: Here

Roxas: Marlu/huggles/

A/N: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING HERE GO HOME AND DO STUFF FOR ALL I CARE I NEED YOU TO BE IN SHAPE FOR MY OTHER FICS LIKE UMMM "Hate-Filled Lust" "Hear Me Cry" and my new story that's gonna be up soon called "Tears In My Eyes." NOW GO HOME AND FUCK EACH OTHER!

Everyone except for author: eeep Yes miss.


	2. Chapter 2

Scattered Dream

Chapter 2 :

A/N: BACK AGAIN

Axel: Again… 

Demyx: Hi Hi Ho! 

A/N: I do not own KH2 or FF7 or FF8

BTW OC x Marluxia and OC x Larxene and OC x Selphie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scattered Dream:

Spira academy 25th floor corridor

"Demyx wait for me!"

"Huh oh Yinny what's wrong?"

"I can't find my room."

"Oh ok what's your room number."

"666."

"Oh umm head down to the 24th floor and turn down the main corridor and you'll see it third door on the right."

"Thanks Demmy!"

Yinny hugged Demyx goodbye and walked off.

"JAMES ALEX!"

"Oh hi Yinny." Alex said

"Hey Yinny." James said

"Hey you found your rooms yet?" Yinny asked

"Yeah." James and Alex both said

"Were heading to the dining hall see you later Yinny." James said

With that they walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24th floor main corridor

"Let's see ummm oh here it is 666…umm code 1098." Yinny pressed a few buttons and entered the room.

When she entered the room Yinny saw a redhead sitting on the bed.

"ARGH!" Yinny pounced onto the redhead knocking the wind out of him.

"What the fuck is your problem crazy bitch." Axel yelled

"You. Hurt. My. Brother YOU BASTARD!" Yinny slapped Axel across the face

"Hm so your Waterboy's little sister I've heard there was another useless-"

SLAP.

"I am not useless FUCK YOU!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1st floor registration desk

A short 12 year old boy wearing a black t-shirt and jeans that had so many chains people wondered how he could walk.

"Um I've just arrived here…" He said nervously

"Alright name?"

"Ryan Seiw."

"Age."

"12."

"Alright your room is 665 your roommate is Cloud strife have a good day."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex and James walked down past room 666 when they heard:

"I'LL KILL YOU."

"YEAH THAT IS IF YOU CAN."

"SHUT UP YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"FUCK YOU IT WAS JUST A SPARING MATCH!"

"BUT HE NEVER AGREED TO IT YOU STARTED IT HE ONLY FOUNGHT BACK TO DEFEND HIMSELF!"

"YEAH NOT MY FAULT YOUR BOTHERS A FU-"

WHAM!

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT BURN BABY!!!"

"FUCK YOU DANCE WATER DANCE!"

"Umm James?"

"Yes Alex."

"Let's go get Demyx."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

25th floor room 755

Ding Dong!

Demyx walked over and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Umm Demyx, Yinny's in a huge fight with Axel and—"

"HO' SHIT!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU STUPID!"

"AXEL, YINNY STOP IT NOW!"

"D-Demyx…" Yinny stammered

"Waterboy…" Axel said quietly

"Yinny come here." Demyx said

Yinny walked over to Demyx.

"Hey now don't cry!" Demyx wiped a few tears off his sister's face.

"D-Dem…" Yinny buried her face into Demyx's chest.

"Hey it's okay."

"H-he hurt you HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!" Yinny yelled tears streaming down her face.

"HEY SHE JUMPED ON ME FIRST!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU—"

DING DONG DING DONG

"Oh Yinny that's the bell we have to go to class." Demyx said

"Dem wait for me!"

Yinny pulled the senior uniform on (organization cloak) over her black tank-top and leather jeans then she ran out.

"Stupid fucking nocturnes." Axel cursed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunbladers combat class 13th floor

"Class today we have a new student his name is Ryan."

"Hi um yeah name's Ryan I guess I'm a gunblader too."

"Good Ryan sit next to Alex he'll be your partner for today."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire Wielders class 78th floor

"BURN BABY!" Axel yelled flinging his chakrams at the mannequins

"Axel you seen to be working harder today why is that?" Mr. Norua asked

"I don't know sir."

"well good job."

"Thank you sir."

"_Stupid useless good for nothing Nocturnes"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keybladers class 56th floor

James swung his keyblade the "Graceful Assassin" blades meeting with Riku's Road to Dawn.

"Your Good at this James…" Riku exclaimed wiping sweat off his brow.

"Thanks." James said

Riku looked over at Roxas and Sora Hikari both fighting with their keyblades.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nocturnes class 99th floor

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Both Syuukun siblings yelled.

Yinny's sitar was black and silver the shaped more like a music note than Demyx's sitar.

A huge blast of water directed to the mannequins.

Yinny froze her waster blast transforming them into ice spikes then slamming then down creating a shockwave.

"Wow you've already developed you powers fully already!" Demyx exclaimed

"Umm yeah I'm not good at cloning though…"

"Hm oh well."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Room 666 24th floor

Yinny stepped out of the shower she dried herself and dressed and walked out of the bathroom flopping down onto her bed.

"Aww is useless tired?" Axel teased

"FUCK YOU!"

"Ah uh temper temper."

"I'm going to bed."

Axel looked over and saw that Yinny had fallen asleep.

"Hmph."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

25th floor Demyx and Zexion's room

"Hey Zexy?"

"Don't call me that Demyx…"

"Sorry."

"…"

"What is Yinny and Axel fight again."

"They won't"

"How can you be so sure Zexy?"

"Don't call me that Demyx."

"Okay Zexy."

Zexion sighed "_Does he have short-term memory or something? Then again this is Demyx were talking about."_

"Well you'd rather I call you Sexy Zexy?"

"NO!"

"Aww why?"

"Shut up Demyx and go to sleep."

"Alright…Zexy."

"Oh for the love of-"

"ARGH…Zexy get off me!"

Zexion had jumped on Demyx and began tickling him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

25th floor main corridor

James and Alex were walking along the corridor when suddenly--

"Ahh Zexion get off noooo!"

"Nu uh you've been bad Demyx."

"A-hahaha I promise I won't eeaahh Get off!"

"Umm James what are they doing?"

"Do I really want to know."

"Better tell Yinny her brothers homosexual…"

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24th floor room 666

_Knock knock_

"Who's there?" Axel walked over and opened the door

"Oh it's you." He sneered

"We need to talk to Yinny." Alex said

"Well hate to burst your bubble but useless here is asleep." Axel said

"So wake her up." James said

"And have us fight again look I'm tired from target practice today so do me a favor and lets see…fuck off." Axel said pushing Alex and James away and closing the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

23rd floor room 455

Alex walked into his room to find a blonde hair boy sitting on a bed listening to his ipod.

"Hi my name is Alex Hood and I'm your roommate…your Hayner right."

"Yeah…umm do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok."

"Meet at the usual spot tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

78th room 2000

"Hey Riku."

James looked over to see Riku sleeping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: lets see that was the second chapter

Axel: I hate you? I thought we were friend /walks away/

Demyx: Axel I can't believe you hurt me.

Axel: DEMYX DON'T CRY I LOVE YOU!

A/N : Yay AKUDEMY!


	3. Chapter 3

Scattered Dream

A/N: Welcome to Scattered dream chapter 3!

Axel:…

Roxas: …

A/N/giggle/

Demyx: The author does not own KH2…

Okay so Alex/Selphie James/Namine (yeah I changed it) Yinny/Marluxia now ONWARD!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

24th floor room 666 12:34 am

Yinny looked around seeing Axel was asleep she headed toward the door.

"Sneaking around at this time of the night?"

Yinny jumped turning around and glaring at Axel.

"What's it to you?" Yinny retorted

"Well I wanna come too." Axel said

"Fuck off."

"…no."

"ARGH FINE!"

"Keep it down Yinny geez."

So that's how Yinny ended up walking down the main corridor of floor 12 with an insane redhead tailing her.

"Hey Axel?"

Yinny stopped walking but not turning to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you hurt Demyx?"

"I—look Yinny there's something you should ask Demyx to tell you before you ask me alright."

"You never call him Demyx you always call him Waterboy…"

"I-uh-um…"

"Forget it."

Yinny started walking again Axel following close behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Floor 12 Secret entrance

"You idiot why would you come here if we can't get in?" Axel asked/yelled

"Keep it down." Yinny whispered

"_Gate to darkness…kingdom hearts hereby I command you to open…" _Yinny said quietly

Axel stared in astonishment as the gate opened.

"How the heck did you—"

"Demyx told me…"

"Why would you want to go in there?"

"Demyx said the school is hiding secrets I wanna find out."

"Secrets…?"

"Experiments against students, merging living things, conducting inhumane tortures."

"But what if we get caught?"

"Pssh we won't."

"Fine fine Yinny have it your way."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Wait here for me."

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later on 12th floor secret entrance

"Hey Axel!"

Axel turned around to see Yinny with Alex, James, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Hayner, Sora and Roxas behind them.

"Oka-aaay…?" Axel said

"There here to help you know now we have more backup…" Yinny said a really scary and insane grin on her face

"ONWARD!" Yinny yelled dragging Demyx inside

"Why am I going in first!" Demyx whined

"ZEXY!" Demyx yelled

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Zexion stated

"Can you guys just shut up so we can all go in?" Riku said bluntly

"Yeah Riku has a point." Sora said

"Shut up So just cause you have the hots for Ri—OW!" Yinny said before getting smacked by Roxas

"ROXY!" Axel yelled crushing the poor boy into a hug

"A-axel yeah I missed you too please get off me now." Roxas stammered

Alex and James blinked and looked away…

"…" Zexion said…well not said cause you can't say "…"

"Umm can we go inside now?" Riku said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12th floor inside the secret place

"Demyx…what happened here?" Yinny stated

"There's blood everywhere it's practically dripping off the walls." Riku said in disgust

"Riku I'm scared." Sora said burying his face into his lover's chest

"You guys still going further." Axel asked his usually smooth voice hinted with a tad of anxiousness

"It's Disgusting that the school would hide such a thing." James Said

"Let's Go further." Alex Said

"C-come on." Yinny Stuttered

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secret Place—Recreation Chamber

"W-what is that?" Axel yelled

Right now a really large heartless loomed over them it had giant claws a large gaping mouth and a cage dangling from it. (Prison Keeper)

"It's a Prison Keeper…" Demyx said

"Demyx how do you know?" Riku Asked

"I dreamt it." Demyx said

"Well we have to fight it." Zexion stated the obvious

Everyone summoned their weapons.

Axel flung his chakrams at the Prison Keeper, who reflected the chakrams back at Demyx.

"DEMYX!" Axel flung his body at Demyx knocking him out of harms way.

Alex fired a hoard of bullets at the Prison keeper.

"Its no use." Yinny said slamming some ice down to create a shockwave.

"Demyx you okay?" Axel asked

"Yeah thanks Axel." Demyx said

Axel noticed how close they were and quickly got up helping Demyx up as well.

"This doesn't mean I like you now got it…Waterboy."

"I know Axel I know." Demyx said but he couldn't help but smile at Axel who smiled back.

"Sora come on." Riku said as he and Sora did their combo "Eternal Session."

"Times Up!" Riku yelled and both him and sora high fived after the combo

Roxas flung his oblivion and oath keeper at the prison keeper and made a small dent in it's side.

"You guys stop were only making it mad." Zexion stated who had a protective barrier around everyone in the group

The prison swooped down opening the cage door and flew up again.

"What the DEMYX WHERE'S YINNY?" Axel yelled

"Demyx HELP ME!" Someone screamed

Demyx looked up just in time to see the Prison Keeper swallow his sister in a huge gulp.

"NO GIVE HER BACK!" Demyx screamed

The prison keeper reared it's head sending geysers of water from the ground ice slammed into the ground crated shockwaves while two water clones emerged beside the real prison keeper.

The prison keeper swooped down again this time swallowing Roxas.

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled

"wait a sec since when could the prison keeper swallow two people?" Demyx asked

"That prison keeper isn't normal it's been experimented on." Zexion stated

A blinding light appeared as the prison keeper and the water clones held two keyblades, one in each hand and started slashing at the ice to create more shockwaves.

Hiding in the shadows a mysterious figure held a sharp weapon preparing for attack.

"_Wait a sec…I smell someone that scent is so familiar."_ Zexion thought.

The figure leapt up slashing straight through the heartless.

Yinny and Roxas fell plummeting through the air Axel caught Roxas while Demyx caught Yinny.

"Marluxia…" Zexion stated

Marluxia turned around smirking

"MARLUXIA?" Axel yelled

"Hey! Where were you we were looking for you to help us out!" Demyx bounded over to Marluxia

"Professor Sai'x held me back…so yeah." Marluxia said rubbing the back of his head

"Oh ok…OH HEY! This is my sister Yinny she'sunconciousrightnowsoyoucan'tmeetheryetbutyeahwhenshewakesupyoucanhahahaha!" Demyx said really quickly.

"Um Demyx we should all get out of here…" James said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secret place – recreation chamber – next day

Sai'x stared at the ground his beloved creation sliced in half, the chamber in ruins…

"Those brats they'll pay for this." Sai'x snarled

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

98th floor – hospital – middle class injury dorm

"Nng." Roxas said slowly opening his eyes " Where am I ?" He asked

"Roxas your awake!" Axel said hapilly.

"A-axel what happened." Roxas asked

"Well Marluxia cut the heartless in half and you fell out and I caught you and then…um I forgot…" Axel said sheepishly

"It's okay…how's Yinny." Roxas asked

"Fine she went somewhere after waking up maybe…um that place Marluxia hangs out at all the time." Axel said

"Do they like each other or something?" Roxas asked

"ROXAS LETS PLAY MATCHMAKER!" Axel yelled

"Keep it down Axel this is the hospital…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training grounds – Area A9

James back-flipped his keyblade meeting with Alex's gunblade they both skidded back a bit.

"Alex you are not going to win…" James said he scraped his keyblade along the ground creating some sparks then knocked the gunblade out of Alex's hands.

"Shit." Alex cursed when he found the tip of James keyblade at his throat.

"I win…you lose." James stated happily…way too happily

"Isn't that obvious…I'm tired…I'm going to the dining hall to get some food." Alex said

"Sore loser who can't admit he lost." James uttered

The next thing James knew was his keyblade clashing with Alex's gunblade…

Thus the battle started again…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School Courtyard – Hedge maze

Yinny and Marluxia sat on one of the many benches talking…

"How are you feeling?" Marluxia asked

"Fine…thanks for helping the other day." Yinny said

"No problem…um Yinny I was thinking seeing as the holiday breaks are coming up soon would you like to go to that new amusement park that's opening soon?" Marluxia asked his face graced with a small hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Um ok… Arigatou." Yinny said blushing a deep red. "_Shit…I bet my face is redder than Axel's hair." _Yinny thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion and Demyx's Room 25th floor

Zexion and Demyx were currently having a tickle fest…

"I. told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. Zexy." Zexion said while he dug his fingers into Demyx's ribs

"NOOO ZEXY STOP IT…"

"Quit. Calling. Me. That." Zexion's eyebrow twitched

"Okay Geez…Zexy…" Demyx said a smirk plastered on his face

"ARGH!" Zexion yelled

"NO STOP—HAHAHA … ARGH ZEXY!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

32nd Floor Swimming pool.

"RIKUUUUUUU!" Sora yelled

"What?"

"The lake monster is going to eat meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Sora…this is a pool…"

"Oh um ah I knew that…" Sora said grinning like an idiot…

"What am I going to do with you?" Riku sighed

"Heaps of things…"

"Sora that sounded wrong…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Riku's Room

"Hm I guess Riku's not back yet…" James said.

James walked around and spotted a letter on his bed he opened it and found out that the paper was heart-shaped…

"The hell…?"

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I like you a lot,_

_I hope you like me too…_

Underneath the poem was a very intricate drawing of him who ever this person was…they could draw well.

"_Let's see what are the possibilities?"_ James thought.

James got out some paper and a pen and started to write.

_3 ½ hours later…_

**Possibilities:**

Alex: Is straight…plus he's been staring at Selphie a lot lately

Axel: Loves Roxas

Demyx: Loves Zexion

Marluxia: Don't know him and he's straight

Roxas: Loves Axel

Riku: Loves Sora…I think

Sora: Obsessed with Riku

Yinny: Obsessed with Marluxia

Zexion: Loves Demyx

Selphie: …don't know her…she's been staring at Alex

Tidus: …he's weird and he's egotistic

"Oh great I HAVE A STALKER!!!" James yelled

"What's this about a stalker James?" Riku said

"…Look." James said

After reading the letter Riku started cracking up and James glared hitting his silver-haired roommate with a rolled up magazine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Room 731 63rd floor- Namine and Selphie's Room

"Did you send it?" Selphie asked

"I did but I don't know if he likes the drawing or the poem he could hate me altogether…." Namine said sadly…

"Don't worry!!!" I'll help you on this!" Selphie squealed/yelled/giggled

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hehehe…I'm bored anyways the next chapter… will Namine win her love's affections, Selphie is being awfully clingy…to Alex that is and Marluxia and Yinny go to Radiant garden amusement park!

Axel: Roooooxaaaaaaaaasssss where are youuuuuuuuuuuu?"

A/N: Okaaaaaay

owari


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi I'm back……

Axel:…ow

A/N: What happened Axie?

Roxas:…I kicked him

Demyx: OMIGOD? Why?

Zexion:…

Riku: he deserved it

Sora: RIKU! I FOUND A PAOPAO FRUIT!!!

Namine: hello everyone…um

Selphie: HIIIIYAAA

A/N: WHAT. THE. HELL. Disclaimer: I do not own KH2 or disney

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

2nd floor- Gummi ship hangar

Yinny and Marluxia boarded the Gummi ship to Radiant Garden Amusement park

"Hehe I haven't been to an amusement park in ages." Yinny smiled happily

"Well lookie here!" A voice said

"AXEL?" Yinny yelled

"What are you doing here?" Marluxia asked

"Taking Rox on a date…" Axel said

"Um hi…" Roxas said a light blush gracing his features

"Okaaaaaay…" Yinny said

"Hi guys!" Another voice said

"Hey…Sora." Roxas greeted

"Riku's Taking me to radiantgardenamusementparkhowiseveryonehahahahahai'msohappycan'tbreath!" Sora blurted out.

"Hey." Riku said

"Oh hi I didn't know you guys were going too…" James said entering the gummi ship with an embarrassed Namine in tow

"Hello Namine." Yinny greeted

"O-ohayo Yinny." Namine said

"HEY COOL YOU GUYS ARE GOING TOO?" Demyx bounded onto the gummi ship Zexion walking behind…

"Hi Demyx…" Roxas said

"Isn't Zexy nice he's taking me to an amusement park!" Demyx said jumping up and down

"OH MY GOD." Said another voice (this is getting ridiculous)

"Hello Selphie." Namine said

Selphie bounded onto the ship and sitting down…Alex walking behind her.

"Selphie…I promised Hayner ." Alex said

"This is stupid…" Yinny said Hugging Marluxia

"I say we still go on separate dates…" Marluxia said

"Agreed." Everyone said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amusement Park:

"Marluuuuu!!!" Yinny whined

"Yeah? What ride do you want to go on?" Marluxia asked

"Um there's that new haunted mansion…ride/mini rollercoaster." Yinny said

"Okay come on." Marluxia took Yinny's hand and they walked over together

-------

"Axel I wanna go on the ferris wheel!" Roxas said

"M-kay let's go." Axel said wrapping an arm around Roxas's waist

-------

"Well Demyx? Where do you wanna go?" Zexion asked

"Space mountain!!!"

"Okay!"

"ZEXY YOUR SO SEXY!" Demyx yelled causing some bystanders to stand and stare

"Oh shut up Demyx……" Zexion grumbled

-------

"Namine?" James asked

"H-hai?"

"Any rides you might like to go to?" James said

"Um there's that ice-skating rink that's open…" Namine said shyly

"Let's go then." James grabbed Namine's hand and walked off

-------

Selphie and Alex went to the store looking at all the products…

Riku and Sora were also looking at products

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amusement park—everyone's having fun

"Marlu…" Yinny said wrapping her arms around Marluxia as some kind of zombie popped out of nowhere

"You scared?" Marluxia asked

"I don't like things that pop out of nowhere."

"I see." Marluxia wrapped his arms around Yinny.

-------

"Axel…the view up here is beautiful." Roxas said

"Mm not as beautiful as you." Axel said

"Axel that's—mph!" Roxas said before Axel but him off with a kiss.

Before they started making out in the ferris wheel

------

"Whoa!" Namine said falling over

"Ow." James said as he caught her and he hit the wall behind.

"Oh um Gomen nasai!!" Namine said

"It's ok."

-------

"AAAAHHHH!" Demyx yelled on purpose as they sped around in the roller-coaster

"Demyx shut up…" Zexion mumbled

"ZEXXXXXXXXYYYYYY SAAAAAAAAAVVVEEE MEEEEEEEE!" Demyx yelled

"Oh for the love of…." Zexion stated

Poor Zexy…cuz he's so sexy!

-------

"ALEX BUY ME THIS OOOH I WANT THAT!!!" Selphie yelled dragging poor Alex around the place.

"Selphie I'm not rich you know…"

"RRRRRIIIIIIKKKKKKUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled

"I WANT A LOLLIPOP!!!!" Sora screamed

"Okay Sora I'll get you a lollipop…"

--------

"Haha Marlu that was so fun!" Yinny said happily latching onto Marluxia's hand

"I'm glad you liked it…do you want to go to that café and get something to eat or drink?" Marluxia asked.

"Okay!" Yinny nodded and walked over with Marluxia

_Inside the café…_

Marluxia called the waiter over.

"I'll have a chocolate and banana with whipped cream crepe and a ice coffee." Marluxia said

"I'll have a strawberry ice-cream with whipped cream crepe and a Mango Smoothie." Yinny said

"Alright your orders will be here soon." The waiter said before walking off.

"Marlu…I love you." Yinny muttered

"What?" Marluxia asked "You should speak louder…"

"Ummm I didn't say anything…" Yinny blushed a bright red

--------

Ferris wheel—

"Axel…get off."

"Hang on."

BANG BANG!

Axel and Roxas jumped and looked over at the clerk in charge of the ferris ride.

"Please stop making out and get off the ride…" The guy said

Axel and Roxas walked off the ride but not before flipping their middle fingers up at him.

"Hey Rox a popcorn stand." Axel gestured to the guy selling caramel popcorn

"Oh I want some!" Roxas happily bounded over

Axel smiled before walking over.

--------

-after space mountain-

"Zexy…?"

"Demyx are you hungry?"

"Um yeah…"

"Good lets go get something to eat…"

Zexion grabbed Demyx's hand and walked off

--------

-skating rink-

"Namine you okay?" James asked

"H-hai…" Namine stuttered

"Alright then you want something to drink?"

"O-okay…"

--------

-Radiant garden Shop-

"Sora…how many lollipops did you get?" Riku asked dumbstruck

"Um…15 why?"

"Nothing."

"Riku…I wanna go to the Ferris wheel…"

"Okay lets go the lines short now."

--------

-Outside radiant garden shop-

"Alex thank you so much for buying me this…" Selphie said cheerfully

"No problem."

"I WANNA GO ON THE BOAT RIDE!" Selphie screamed

"Okay um let's go…" Alex said covering his ears

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4hrs later 8:00 pm fireworks carriage show…

Each of the couples was sitting in their own carriages/swan boat kind of thingy waiting for the fireworks to start

Axel looked around and saw that all the couples (AKA His friends) kissing…minus…him, Rox, Yinny, Marluxia, Sora and Riku well um Demyx and Zexion were making out but who cares.

"Hey Roxas?" Axel said

"Axel I-"

"Yes?"

"I l-love you…"

"Rox I love you too…"

Axel and Roxas smiled at each other before kissing in the light of the fireworks

--------

"Sora I've been meaning to tell you something lately…"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"OH RIKU I HEART YOU TOO!" Sora said with big um…love hearts in his eyes

Sora tackle hugged AKA glomped Riku.

Riku smiled stroking Sora's hair

"I love you…Sora Hikari."

"I love you too Riku Kamenashi."

Riku lightly brushed Sora's lips against his own before wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist watching the fireworks together.

--------

"Um Marlu…"

"Yes Yinny?"

"Earlier that day I did say something…iloveyouMarluxia!"

"What?"

"Ai-Aishiteru Marluxia Harada."

"Aishiteru to you as well Yinny Syuukun."

Marluxia pulled Yinny into an innocent kiss not like Demyx and Zexion's um "teaching session"

Both Yinny and Marluxia pulled away Marluxia wrapped his arms around Yinny while she laid her head back onto his shoulder watching the fireworks together.

--------

-Secret place recreation chamber…-

"Sai'x not to worry it's the holidays you'll have plenty of time to create another prison keeper, besides our new experiment is ready." Xemnas said pulling back the curtains to reveal :

Perfect clones of: Marluxia Harada, Riku Kamenashi, Zexion Kazuya, Axel London and Namine Kayasaki.

"The girlfriends and boyfriends of these people will not be happy to know that there are two of their lovers running around the place." Sai'x said

"_Juust wait you brats I'll get my revenge on you for ruining my creation…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:………Sai'x and Xemnas are up to something…

/author leaves/

Axel:…fireworks…roxas…carriage…roxas…roxas COME HERE ROXAS!!!

/over happy Axel starts chasing Roxas/

Roxas: HELLLLPPPP MEEEEEEEEE!!!

Zexion:…………

Demyx: ZEXY YOU'RE SO SEXY!!!

Zexion: shut up Demyx

Marluxia:…you guys are like lovers with benefits……


End file.
